From West to East
by littlemissprincess721
Summary: A new girl comes to the NYC crime lab from San Fransisco. MacOC, DL, maybe some other pairings...don't know yet. Read and Review, and anyone who has a better summary tell me because I can't think of one...
1. First Day

From West to East, Chapter 1.

Samantha Anne James stood in front of her mirror, straightening her blouse and playing with her dark brown, wavy, shoulder length hair.

She checked her watch. 7:00 AM. She was starting her first day of work at the NYPD as the new CSI today. She was more than a little nervous.

She walked out of her new apartment on 39th. She had moved from the west coast, where she had worked for almost 9 years as a CSI in San Francisco.

New York was so different than San Francisco, especially in modes of transportation. She had only lived here a week and she had already decided she wasn't going to drive unless it was absolutely necessary.

The weather was beautiful. The sun was shining and there was barely a cloud in the late summer sky. She pulled on a jacket, checked her appearance on last time in the mirror and walked out.

She walked nearly 12 blocks to the NYPD precinct. She opened the door and asked for Mac Taylor's office at Reception. She was directed to the elevators.

She exited the elevators on the 35th floor and followed the Receptionist's directions. She found Mac Taylor's office rather easily. However, as she saw when she looked through the clear glass doors of the office, Mac Taylor wasn't there.

She looked up and down the hallway, her nerves beginning to set in again. She was supposed to meet him here first thing this morning, to get her shield, her gun, a new pager, and a tour of the lab.

She checked her watch. She was, admittedly, early.

Mac Taylor turned the corner of the hallway, heading to his office. He was scheduled to meet the new CSI he had hired this morning, and to give her a brief tour of the lab. This one was coming in only two weeks after Lindsay had started.

He saw a rather pretty young woman down the hall. She was of average height, and had a lean build. She had blue eyes and straight brown hair that hung down her shoulders in layers. He almost laughed when he saw the slightly nervous look on her face.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he approached.

Samantha jumped and turned to face the voice. She found herself looking at a tall, rather handsome man a little older than her. He had a nice face, and kind eyes.

She managed a smile. "Yes, I am Samantha James. I was hired about a week ago. Do you know where I can find Mac Taylor?"

"I'm Mac Taylor," he said gently, trying to suppress his smile.

"Oh," Samantha said, blushing. She fell silent. "Sorry, Detective Taylor."

"Call me Mac."

"Okay. Call me Sam, then."

"Why don't you come in?" He said, gesturing to his office.

She followed him in at sat down in a rather comfortable chair across from his desk. He handed her a shield, a standard issue firearm, and a pager.

She carefully clipped all three onto her belt and turned back to Mac, waiting for further instruction.

"Why don't we take a look around the lab and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." Mac said.

She followed him down the hall. "This is the break room," he said.

She stepped in behind him a looked around. It looked comfortable. It had a couple of couches and some chairs set around a table. A younger man in a lab coat was making coffee. Another man was half asleep on the couch his head leaned back and his mouth half open.

"Don, Danny." Mac called. Sam almost laughed when Don woke up with a start. They both looked at Mac.

"I'd like you to meet Sam James. She's a new CSI."

Sam smiled and reached forward to shake the younger man's hand. He was cute, she noted. He had glasses and a hint of a goatee.

"I'm Danny. Don't mind Flack over there. The man has no manners," he said with a heavy Staten Island accent.

"Shut up, Danny," the man called Flack, said as he smacked Danny upside the head. "I'm Don, but everyone around here calls me Flack." He said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Sam only nodded and smiled.

Mac looked in slight disbelief at his new CSI. She seemed very quiet and aloof. No one had ever been so closed off towards Don and Danny's infectious personalities before, not even Lindsay.

Mac smiled. "Shall we?"

Sam followed him to the Trace lab, where she was introduced to Lindsay Monroe, a pretty, young country girl.

"It's gonna be good not to be the only new girl around here." Lindsay said with a grin.

Again, Sam only smiled. "It was nice meeting you too." She said quietly.

She had almost the same reaction with Stella. A quiet 'Nice to meet you' was all she offered.

Mac's pager beeped. "We've got a homicide." He turned to Sam and Stella. "You two, come with me."


	2. First Scene

From West to East Chapter 2

They arrived at a grimy apartment building an hour later. They were directed up the stairs. Sam nearly blanched at the sight before her.

A body lay on a glass coffee table. Mangled was the only word that could be used to describe the body. Drops of blood ran off all sides of the table. There was more blood on the walls, staining the carpet… It was everywhere.

Sam opened her new kit and took out a pair of gloves.

"Victim is Jamie Myers, 33 years old. This is her apartment. Neighbor called it in when he heard screams coming from the apartment about an hour ago." Flack said as he stepped in carefully behind Mac.

Mac looked at the body. "Multiple stab wounds. Probably the COD."

Sam was already hard at work, snapping pictures of the scene with her camera. She worked in total and absolute methodical silence. He looked over at Stella, who was watching the new CSI skeptically. Stella glanced back over at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Mac," Sam suddenly called. "I think I've found the murder weapon."

She held up a steak knife, covered in blood. She bagged it carefully and proceeded to the next room hoping to find more evidence.

Mac watched her leave, then turned back to the scene. "I've got some trace," he said, shining his crime light on the carpet. "Looks like dirt, or a loose powder of some kind." He took pictures and bagged the sample.

"What do you think of the new girl?" He asked Stella, who was busy lifting prints off a side table.

Stella looked up. "She's really quiet. Closed, I think. I don't know quite what to make of her."

Mac nodded and turned back to the crime scene.

Suddenly a call came from a back room. "Mac! Stella! I think you might want to see this."

They got up and followed her voice to the bedroom. Sam looked up.

"I've got biologicals all over the bed. And look up there." She said, motioning above the bed.

Written in blood above the bed was a message.

_She'll always be mine._


	3. Getting Schooled

From West To East Chapter 3

They finished processing the room and made their way back to the lab. Sam started working on the bed sheets, not speaking another word to either one of them.

She sighed as she tested the biologicals on the bed for DNA. She had seen the looks exchanged between Mac and Stella at her total silence. She wasn't usually like this but she didn't want to get too close to anyone here. She didn't want to lose anyone. She closed her eyes as the memories poured back.

"_So are we still on for beers tonight?" Cody, a fellow CSI and one of her closest friends asked her and her best friend Megan, as they approached the Crime Scene._

_Sam smiled. "You know it! I bet I can still whoop ya at pool too." She said raising her eyebrows in challenge. Megan laughed._

_Cody frowned. "Hey! I've been practicing!"_

_Megan shook her head. "Cody, just face it. You suck at pool."_

_Cody glared at Megan. "I'll show the both of you." They reached the rickety old house._

"_Sam, take the outside. Megan and I will go in." Cody said._

_Sam nodded and began processing some burned grass she found about 20 yards away from the house._

_The explosion that resounded 15 minutes later knocked her off her feet and sent her flying._

_She woke up in the hospital two days later, only to find she had lost two of her best friends._

Sam sighed as she snapped back to reality. It had been nearly two months since she had lost her friends. She had run, far away from San Francisco to New York City. She had promised herself she wouldn't let anyone get too close. She wasn't sure if she could stand to lose another friend.

Stella was walking by the Trace lab when she saw Sam, leaning against the table with her head bent.

Stella walked into the lab. "Hey."

"I don't have anything on the bed sheets yet. DNA is still processing."

Stella's mouth dropped open in disbelief. That was it. This girl needed some schooling.

"Hey!" She snarled making her way around the room so she was facing the new CSI. "What the heck is your problem? I mean, you can't even strike up friendly conversation with a co-worker. I've got some news for you, honey. In this job, your co-workers are the people you spend the most time with. These are the people who will know you the best, who are willing to befriend you. We are a team here and we all support each other and work together. We don't need our newest member giving everyone the cold shoulder!"

Sam stared in shock at a very angry Stella Bonasera. She had expected to be left alone, not told off for just minding her own business.

She dropped her head. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Stella noted the closed, guarded look coming over Sam's eyes. Oh no, she wasn't going to get off that easy. They were going to solve this problem now. She wasn't going to let the new girl go on like this, never letting anyone in. In this job you needed friends. It was hard to cope without them.

"You wanna tell me what the problem is?"

Sam was silent.

"Sam," Stella said, moving closer. "We are going to fix this now. You wanna talk?"

Sam found herself backed into a proverbial corner. She new Stella wouldn't leave her alone until she spilled. She took a deep breath.

"I worked as a CSI in San Francisco for almost 9 years. My best friends were on my CSI team. An explosion at a Crime Scene we were working killed two of them. I only survived because I was working the outside. I ran after that. Quit my job and moved here."

Stella smiled kindly and put an arm around Sam's shoulders. She noticed the way the girl was shaking.

"Hey. Come here. Shhh. It's going to be alright." She said soothingly, allowing Sam to cry.

The sobs eventually reduced to sniffles. Sam pulled away.

"I'm making a great impression, huh?" She said sarcastically.

Stella smiled. "You can still fix it. I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you to turn new friends away."

Sam nodded and brushed away her tears. "Thanks."

The computer beeped. Sam gave Stella a smile and walked over to the printer. She studied the sheet.

"DNA on the bed sheets matches a Colby Mann," she said.

"Let's go round him up then," said Stella, with a smile.


	4. Gut Feelings

From West to East Chapter 4

Mac smiled at Sam and Stella as they walked up to the interview room. Colby Mann was sitting in there, waiting.

"Would you like to help me with the interview Sam?" He asked kindly.

"Sure," Sam said with a bright smile.

She opened the door and walked into the room. Mac looked at Stella in shock. Stella just shrugged and gave him a smile, motioning towards the room.

"Mr. Mann, I'm Detective Taylor. This is Detective James. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Jamie Myers."

Colby Mann shot them a cocky grin, pushing his wavy blonde hair back. "Ask away."

Sam picked up on the questioning right away. "How did you know the victim?"

"Jamie is my girlfriend."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Mac asked.

"Last night. She invited me over to her place. She made me dinner and we…well, you know. I must say; she's one hot little lady."

Mac looked at him, disgusted.

"Did you leave the apartment afterwards?" Mac continued.

"Yes."

"What time?"

"I dunno. It must have been about 3:00 in the morning. Why are you asking me all this anyway?"

Sam frowned. "Is this how you left her?" She asked, shoving a photo of the dead body on the table.

The man's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the photograph. He got up quickly, pushing aside his chair and threw up in a trashcan in the corner. He knelt for minute coughing.

Sam shot Mac a look as she pulled the photo back.

Colby stood up slowly.

"That's…not how…I left her." He breathed as he sat back down. "She was fine, I swear!"

"Sir," Mac said. "You are the only other person we can put in that room."

"I didn't kill Jamie! I loved her!"

"We'll have to hold you until the evidence says otherwise," Mac said. He pushed a pad of paper towards Colby. "Write 'she's mine forever' in print please."

Colby obeyed. Mac took the paper and nodded to Sam. They exited the room.

"I don't think he did it." Sam spoke up.

"Neither do I," said Mac. "However, we can't rely on gut feelings. We have to go where the evidence leads us."

Stella joined them. "I'm going to check on that dirt stuff we found."

"I'll take the writing sample." Sam said.

"I'll work on the prints," Mac said. "Page me when you find something."


	5. Letter Construction and Dirt

From West to East Chapter 5

Sam looked at the writing. She mulled over the first word.

The 'She' had a completely different letter construction. The way the 'e' was written in every word on the wall showed a pattern that was totally different from the boyfriend's writing.

Sam paged Mac. He came quickly.

"The boyfriend's writing doesn't match the words in the bedroom." Sam said.

"So there was someone else there."

"Mac! Sam!" Stella said hurrying in. "I analyzed the dirt we found. I found traces of sawdust, cement, glass, even asphalt."

"So the other person in the room works construction." Sam said.

Stella nodded. " Most likely. I called Flack. The neighbor who called it in is a construction worker."


	6. Stupid Knives

Okay IM BACK! For those of you reading the Littlest CSI series I will update at the end of the week hopefully.

I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am.

Thanks so much to KatieC!

You know I don't own anything but Sam James. Don't sue me please!

FWTE 6

Flack, Sam, Stella and Mac arrived at the apartment building. Guns drawn, they ran up the stairs.

"Mr. Whitford! Mike Whitford! This is the NYPD! Open up!" Flack yelled, pounding on the door.

The door opened slightly and a shorter man in his 30's peeked out. "Yes?"

"Open up all the way Mr. Whitford," Mac said. He knew backup hadn't arrived yet, but this guy appeared harmless. Besides it was 4 to 1 either way.

"Alright. Would you like to come in?" Whitford asked, quietly.

Mac nodded. He holstered his gun and motioned for the others to do the same. Sam noted that Flack still kept a firm hand on his gun, ready to pull it out at the slightest chance of a mishap.

Whitford opened the door further and they filed into the apartment, Sam last.

Sam had just stepped over the threshold when she felt someone grab her from behind. She cried out as she felt cold, sharp steel press against her neck.

_A knife. Shit._

Flack, Mac, and Stella whirled, whipping out their guns. Sam shook in the Whitford's grasp, fearful.

"Let her go, Whitford," Flack ordered, calmly.

"If I let her go you'll get me."

"Now what could we get you for Whitford?" Mac asked.

"For killing Jamie of course," Whitford said.

"Did you kill her?" Mac inquired, his voice as calm and steady as the gun in his hands.

"Yes. She was mine! She cheated on me. I didn't mean to kill her. I just meant to bring her breakfast. She told me to leave. I…I don't know what came over me…I just got so angry…"

"_Okay," _Sam thought, "_enough with confession time, Mac. Get this lunatic to let me go."_

"Mr. Whitford," Flack said calmly. "You're only making this worse for yourself. Let her go."

"No."

Sam slowly raised her foot, trying to kick the man. She lowered it as she felt the cold blade press just enough into her neck that a slight trickle of blood ran down.

"Mr. Whitford, let her go or we will shoot," said Mac.

Whitford acted quickly. He spun Sam around. Keeping a firm hold on her back he buried the knife in her shoulder. He pushed her as hard as he could into Mac and ran for it as Flack started firing.

White hot pain radiated from Sam's shoulder as she felt herself connect with something that gave back.

Mac caught Sam in his arms, but her momentum was enough to make them both fall back to the floor. He tightened his hold on her, maneuvering himself so he hit the ground harder, and first.

Sam felt her shoulder jolt. The pain became worse.

Mac sat up, still holding Sam. She looked up at him, her blue eyes hazy with pain. She whimpered, softly.

"It hurts." She whispered.

"I know. Just take it easy," Mac soothed. He looked up at Stella, "Find some cloths or something." He ordered as he looked at the profusely bleeding wound. "Flack!" He yelled. "Call the paramedics!"

Stella returned quickly holding some towels. She handed one to Mac, who put pressure on the wound.

Sam shuddered and gasped in pain. "Don't," she groaned, moving her good hand to push Mac's hand away.

Stella wordlessly applied pressure to the wound. Mac grabbed Sam's hand.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly. Sam shivered as her eyes began to roll back into her head.

"Sam," Mac called. "Sam stay with me okay? Hold on!"

The last thing Sam saw before she passed out was Mac's worried face


	7. A Proper Welcome

FWTE 7

Sam woke up on a comfortable bed. She could hear beeping and clicking of machines all around her. The air smelled of sterile things. A hospital?

She opened her eyes. She was staring at a white tiled ceiling. She turned her head. Stella was sitting by the bed, reading a magazine.

"What…" She managed to choke.

"Oh!" Stella said, looking up in surprise. "You're awake! Good."

Stella got up and kindly raised the head of the bed. She helped Sam drink some water.

"Thanks." Sam said, softly.

"Mac went to get some coffee. He should be back any minute," said Stella.

The room lapsed into silence.

Stella smiled. "You know you have good friends when they barely know you, yet they all come to see if you're okay when you're hurt."

Sam looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Besides Me and Mac; Flack, Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, and Marty have all been by."

Sam smiled. She had met Hawkes and Marty just before going to pick up Whitford.

"How long have I been out?"

"All night." Mac said, entering the room. "You sleep pretty soundly."

Sam grinned, sheepishly.

"I brought some coffee," Mac said, handing a cup to Sam and another to Stella.

Sam carefully sipped the coffee holding the cup with her good hand.

They talked for a little while about the case. Sam learned that Whitford had been killed. The case was solved.

"So," Sam asked, "when do I get out of here?"

"Tonight." A middle-aged man in a white lab coat walked in. Sam put the coffee down and reached out to shake his hand.

"I'm Doctor Sheffield. You can leave tonight. I'll check up on you and you can sign some papers. Just keep the arm in a sling for a couple weeks and no field work for that time. You should be fine."

Later that night, Sam signed the papers and dressed with Stella's help. They walked outside to find Mac had already pulled the car up.

They arrived at Sam's apartment rather quickly, as Mac expertly maneuvered through the New York City traffic.

Sam's pain medication worked well, her shoulder didn't bother her one bit as she walked up the stairs with Mac and Stella. Mac handed over her keys and she unlocked the door. She was caught completely off guard, however, when she flipped on her lights.

"Surprise!"

Sam stood in shock. Lindsay, Danny, Marty, Flack, and Hawkes were all standing her front hallway.

Her good hand came up to her mouth as she stared at them. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well." Danny said. "We were gonna take you out for drinks after you finished the Myers case, but Whitford messed things up a little."

Lindsay smiled. "We still thought you deserved a proper welcome. Seeing as you can't have alcohol because of your pain medication we brought sparkling cider, pizza, and some good movies."

Sam smiled. Flack offered her his elbow and gallantly escorted her over to the couch. He plopped down next to her, still careful not to jolt her injured shoulder. Mac sat down on her right side.

As the opening credits for _MI:II _started Sam smiled at her friends.

"I just want to say, sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I know giving the cold shoulder to your new coworkers is not a very good way to start off a job. Luckily, someone gave me a wakeup call." She said, grinning at Stella who winked.

"Thanks for this, really guys." Sam continued. "I couldn't think of a better way to be welcomed to NYC."


	8. Danny's Bad Day Pt 1

A month after the stabbing incident with Whitford, Sam was greatly enjoying her new job. She had solid, reliable friendships with each member of the team, and she found herself rather happy at her new job.

"Morning Danny." She practically sang as she walked into the breakroom.

"What's got you so chipper?" Danny asked, looking up from his coffee with an annoyed expression.

"Nothing, sweets." She said as she planted a kiss on the younger man's cheek with a giggle.

Danny smiled and swatted her away. Their relationship was a playful, but solid friendship. Sam knew Danny like Lindsay, and was determined to get the two of them together before the year was out.

Stella walked in. "Hey guys. Dispatch just called. We've got a homicide."

Sam got up, ready to follow. Stella stopped her with a smile.

"No Sam. Danny and I have this one. I actually have a homicide for you on the other side of town."

"Great!" Sam said, happily. "I mean, not great that a guy is dead, but great…uhm…"

Danny rolled his eyes and made his way out of the breakroom.

Sam smiled as she followed Danny out, singing 'It's a beautiful morning!' loudly in his ear.

Sam sighed as she leaned back in on the breakroom couch. The case today had been easy, as the murderer had been found at the scene, still carrying the murder weapon. Stupid criminals.

She looked up as a very haggard looking Danny walked in.

"You look like hell." She said, raising her eyebrows.

Danny sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "I feel like hell."

"Long day?" Sam asked quietly.

"You have no idea."

--_Flashback--_

"_So this is the home of the famous Henry Hudson, huh?" Danny asked as they walked in. _

"_Yup. He's our vic too." Stella said, pointing to the body. Danny snapped on gloves and walked in with their crime lights. _

_Danny knelt next to the body, examining it carefully. "No defensive wounds on him. Throat's been cut." _

_He got up and walked around the room._

"_Looks like this guy was preparing for Armegeddon or something." He called from a closet. "I've got all sorts of supplies in here." _

_Danny left the closet glanced around the room. "Why aren't there any windows in here?" _

_He knelt and looked under the bed. _

"_Look here, Stell!" He called. "A pillow, a blanket, and a toy soldier?" He inquired as Stella knelt next to him. _

"_The kinds of thing a little boy would hide under his bed with." Stella mused. _

_They continued processing the bedroom. Stella walked out to grab something from her kit. _

"_Can I get anymore light in here?" Danny asked. He saw a red button. "Ah, here we go." _

_He reached out and pressed it. _

_He jumped up with a start as a huge clanging sound came from the doorway. It was closing. _

_He turned and ran at the door, but it was closed. _

"_Damnit!" Danny yelled. "He pounded on the door. "Hey! Hey! Can anyone hear me_?"

--_End Flashback_--


	9. Danny's Bad Day Pt 2

Hey guys!

So as you can see this story was temporarily on hiatus but it's up and running again! If you want to keep it up and running send me good reviews for motivation! thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...any flashbacks or quotes from the show belong to CBS. Except Sam and any other OC's. They are mine.

Onwards!

MAC/OC

Sam looked at Danny. He was staring off into space.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey kid, snap out of it."

Danny seemed to wake up from a trance. He looked at her blearily.

"Huh?"

Sam smiled. "Come on. You need coffee, and you need to talk."

Danny nodded and allowed her to drag him out of the lab.

Sam sat him down at a table in the diner.

"What can I get you two?" A plump waitress asked.

"Coffee." Sam answered, keeping her eyes on Danny. "Just coffee."

The cups were set in front of them, full of the steaming liquid. Sam stirred in cream and sugar, still staring at Danny. He was listlessly stirring in his sugar, looking lost.

Sam watched him for awhile, growing impatient. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay," She said, setting her coffee down. "What happened?"

Danny sighed. "We were working the scene. The guy that was murdered was a loon. He was killed in his bedroom, which he made a panic room. I got locked in it."

Sam choked slightly on her coffee. Danny smirked slightly.

"I know right? So it was me a dead body and a hot panic room for most of the day. This guy, Jerry Gordon, came in to cut through the door. Took hours."

Sam nodded sympathetically.

"I bet that sucked."

"No kidding. Stella made me improvise, because the body was deteriorating. I felt like I was in the stone age of science or something."

Sam laughed. "What kind of stuff did you use?"

Danny shifted. "It was all household stuff. Glue, ink, a coffee maker, detergent."

"Interesting." Sam said with a nod. "Continue."

Danny smiled. "Sure."


	10. Danny's Bad Day Pt 3

_--Flashback--_

_Danny's hands were shaking. He began pacing, trying to alleviate the stress that was setting in. The last thing he needed was to have a panic attack right now. _

_He glanced over at the body. Something was strange. He followed her instincts, peering at Hudson's neck. _

_Strangely, the blood was starting to clot. Danny peer closer, thinking. _

"_Stella, what meds was this guy taking?" He yelled. _

_Stella's face appeared in the AV screen. "Sertraline. Why?" _

"_Yeah." Said Danny, thoughtfully. "Yeah. Sertraline is an anticoagulant. His blood is clotting." _

"_Maybe he wasn't taking the right meds." Stella said. _

"_We can find out." Said Danny. _

_He got some formaldehyde and Drano and crushed one of Hudson's pills. He put the powder in. The solution turned black. _

"_It's reactive to sucrose." Danny said. _

"_He was taking sugar pills." Stella said thoughtfully. "No wonder he wanted his dose upped. He was about to fire Dr. Penn for not upping his dose." _

_Stella looked at Jerry's progress. He had a small hole cut in the door. _

"_Hey!" Danny said clapping his hands and looking through the hole. "You look beautiful!" _

_Jerry smiled. "We're making progress." He said. _

_Stella knelt. "Danny! Pass me that blue trace we found earlier." She called. _

_Danny passed the trace through the hole and Stella ran off again. Now it was time for another waiting game. _

_About 15 minutes later the door swung open. "Jerry!" Danny said with a smile. His expression of joy quickly turned to one of fear as the gun was leveled at him. _

_--End Flashback—_

Sam stared at Danny in shock. "So the guy saved you, then tried to kill you?!"

Danny nodded grimly. "It gets better."


	11. Danny's Bad Day Pt 4

Sam raised her eyebrows. She sipped her coffee.

"How can it get better?" She asked. "You got trapped in a panic room and your savior pointed a gun at you."

"Oh it can. Trust me." Danny replied, shaking his head.

_--Flashback--_

_Danny stood in shock for a moment. The room lapsed into silence as Jerry glared at him from behind his gun. _

_Suddenly Danny's expression clouded to anger. _

"_You killed him didn't you?" He spat. "And you got that cut on your arm doing it." _

"_Yeah I killed him." Jerry said smugly. "Old jerk was suicidal for years. When the time came for him to finally kill himself, he couldn't do it. So I helped him a little. Linda would be 40 million dollars richer."_

_Suddenly shouts of 'NYPD! Drop your weapon!" filled the air as Flack, Stella, and Mac rushed up guns drawn. Jerry moved quickly, grabbing Danny around the neck and pointing the gun at his head. _

_Mac stood still, holding the gun and watching the locksmith hold Danny. _

"_Let him go." He said evenly. _

_Jerry just tightened his hold on Danny's neck. _

"_No." He said. _

_Danny struggled in the man's grasp for a moment, before stopping. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the coffee pot filled with chemicals. _

_Perfect. _

_He stopped struggling and slowly reached for the coffee pot. It was just close enough. _

_He grabbed the handle firmly in his fingers. In one smooth motion he splashed the chemicals in Jerry's face and twisted violently out of his grasp. He hit the floor as shots rang out._

_All was still for a moment. He got up slowly and watched as Flack cuffed an injured Jerry none too gently and lead him away._

_Stella walked over._

"_You okay?" She asked quietly_

_Danny nodded as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm fine." _

_--End Flashback—_

"Hell of a day." Sam said, smiling at Danny.

"No kidding. Makes you think though." He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'll bet." Sam said.

"I called my brother." Danny said after a minute of silence.

"Your brother?" Sam inquired.

"He's been calling to get drinks and stuff. He probably needs money. Never really got along with him all that great." Danny said with a sigh. "After today, I figured, hell, he is my brother."

Sam smiled. "That's good Danny."

The drive back to the lab was spent in silence, a thoughtful kind of silence.

Sam dropped Danny at his car.

He got out, but before he shut the door he turned.

"Thanks Sam. Really. You helped a lot."

Sam smiled back. "What are friends for?"


	12. I've Got a Bad Feeling

September changed to November and the weather turned colder and rainy.

Sam got up for work on a dreary morning in early November. She rolled over and looked out her apartment window. The rain was pouring down…hard.

She groaned as she got up to get ready for work. She knew she had no choice but to drive this morning, and the rain wasn't going to help traffic any.

She dressed in many layers, knowing she needed to stay dry if they had any crime scenes outside today.

Luckily, she had the day off tomorrow, and she fully intended to spend it relaxing and enjoying herself in the big city.

She straightened her hair and pulled on a coat and walked to the parking garage under her apartment complex. She turned on her car and drove to work.

She put her jacked in her locker and walked to the breakroom. Danny was sitting on the couch, reading a forensics journal.

She smiled and walked over, plopping herself into his lap.

"Hey Sam." He said from behind the forensics journal.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

He peeked over the top of the journal. "You do this almost every morning."

Sam frowned and stood up. "I could always be Lindsay."

Danny just rolled his eyes and turned the page of his magazine. Sam made herself a cup of coffee.

Mac walked in. "Oh good. You two are with me. We've got a homicide."

Sam sighed and followed Mac. She just had a feeling. This was not going to be the best day ever.


End file.
